


【锤基】兽性的本能 (神孕外番一，pwp，双Alpha，正剧向，一发完)

by Yanmila522



Series: 【锤基】神孕 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: A little bit dirty talk, A little bit rough sex, Alpha Loki (Marvel), Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Loki (Marvel), M/M, Major Character Undeath, Mpreg, Mpreg Loki (Marvel), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Rating: NC17, Sad and Sweet, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-11 11:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17446046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanmila522/pseuds/Yanmila522
Summary: *时间线是发生在雷神3锤哥与基妹未遇上Thanos前他们飞往地球的时候在飞船上发生的事，两个Alpha第一次发生关系。*如果接受不了双Alpha与隐提及正篇有身为Alpha的基妹还是怀孕了的妹子们请自行离开*或许有些地方与正篇神孕有些地方不一样，毕竟这只是外番





	【锤基】兽性的本能 (神孕外番一，pwp，双Alpha，正剧向，一发完)

**Author's Note:**

> 关键字：中出怀孕，少量Dirty Talk，少许粗暴的性爱

明明才经历了一场又一场艰辛的战斗，身为Asgard神族的Thor就算再多的活力也需要有个休息来恢复体力，偏偏回到属于他的房间后，他完全就没有想要休息的想法，他合上眼睛又张开眼睛，盯着米色的天花板。

Thor走出了房间，就是走到Loki的房前门，在门前停留了一会，他就离开了那边。

开始了随意在飞船上走动的行为，让不少Asgard子民有幸地与这名新上任的阿斯加德新王来个近距离的接触。

走着走着，Thor不知道自己走了有多久，他只是盲目的随意走动，等他转过头注意一下自己已经走到哪里去了，却发现自己又回到了刚刚那间他分配给Loki的房间，也就是坐落在他隔壁的房间的门前。

Thor叹了一口气，难得都来到Loki的房间了，就看看他睡了吗...

“Loki。”Thor敲了敲属于Loki的房间，很快里面的人便过来给他开门了。

房间的主人有些疑惑地看着他。

“有事？”

“来找我的亲弟弟聊天行吗？”Thor笑着开玩笑般说道。

话刚刚落下，Thor有些后悔自己如此说话了，因为他觉得Loki的下一句话很大可能就是说我不是你的亲弟弟这样的气话。

然而Loki并没有接过Thor的话，他没说话，没有把门关上，而是转身就回进去房间内。

Thor对此有些惊讶，不过他很快便随着踏进房内将房门给关上。

他转过头来，Loki已经坐在床尾的边缘翘起二郎腿，一只手指了指房间内唯一一张可以坐下的椅子。

“Thor，你是有什么事想与我说？”刚刚迎接他的邪神并非穿着平时的衣服，而是脱下墨绿色的战袍的邪神，穿着不知道从哪里变出来的墨绿色睡袍正看着他。

不知为何令Thor产生一种错觉，眼前的弟弟似乎刚刚其实在对他说着，有事快说，有屁快放，老子等一会要睡了。

“咳...真的只是想单纯想找你聊天。”Thor尽量让这一句语气可以变成是自己来找Loki的理由，虽然很多人都知道他雷霆之神真的不擅长说谎，尤其是面对的是聪明的弟弟。

果然Loki似乎对这答案不太接受，因为Thor看到Loki在自己说完单纯聊天这词，他的眉头稍微提高了些。

“My Brother，你认真的？”Loki一脸我不相信的模样。

Thor沉默了一下，还是决定这样回答，“我是认真的。”

话题是由Thor开启的，因为Thor试图向Loki证明自己真的只是为了聊天而来找他。

是Thor到现在也不太清楚自己刚刚站在Loki的门前其实真的是否为了与Loki能平心静和地聊天....

但他们现在意外地聊得很愉快，这感觉有一种像是回到少年时期的他们。

Thor记得，他们俩兄弟当时的关系真的很要好，Loki喜欢与他呆在一起，而他也喜欢Loki在他身边跟随着他身后那个模样。只要Thor没有与他的朋友在一起，大多数的时间他也都会和Loki呆在一处，俩兄弟会聊天，会玩闹在一块，他们有笑有说，完全没有任何隔膜。

但Thor不知他们何时开始，关系再也变得不再那么亲密，弟弟不再与他们四处乱穿，而是经常都见到他待在母后的书房内专研魔法。

“Thor？”听到弟弟呼唤着自己的名字，Thor才发现自己不知道何时站在Loki的前面，Loki的姿势依然还保持刚刚那翘起二郎腿的模样，但换了的视觉看着弟弟却变得全然不同了。

从俯视的视角看着弟弟，显得眼前的Loki那纤细的身材显得在他那健壮的身材额外弱小...

弱小？不，这不太适合形容眼前这个男人的外貌虽比平常的Alpha的外貌来说偏向柔美，肤色偏白，但他弟弟绝对不软弱。

Loki虽然擅长用魔法攻击，但Loki似乎有个当近战法师的心，在某个时候他并不会出动魔法，而是掏出他的专属匕首来攻击对方，攻击力度和精准度一点也不顺色于其他Asgard的战士，攻击的速度则因为武器使用的是匕首所以更加敏捷。

更何况，Loki是早已分化成Alpha的男神，软弱这个词汇绝对和Alpha沾不上边。

“Brother，我可不知道你竟然对男性Alpha有那种兴趣？”弟弟的脸不知何时靠的很近，犹如Midgard一种叫薄荷的植物那股冰凉清新的气味扑鼻而来。

这是属于Loki身上的信息素。

Thor被这股味道完全给冲醒脑袋，才知道自己的身体在不知觉地又靠近了Loki。

现在两人的脸部几乎只差1厘米的距离，两个唇瓣就会贴紧彼此了。

Thor嗅到他身上偏刺鼻的Alpha信息素与Loki身上故意释放的Alpha信息素碰撞在一起后，原本应该产生了互相抵制对方的信息素，却渐渐开始缠绕在一起，非但没有被对方的Alpha信息素给低抗，相处的意外融洽。

这情况很难不让Thor大吃一惊，Alpha与Alpha之间从来只有较量与争夺，如果是以前有人这样对Thor说，“Alpha与Alpha之间信息素其实应该能好好的共处一室”这种类似的话，他只会哈哈哈大笑地笑地拍了拍那个人，还会对他说：“兄弟，我以为只有我对Alpha，Beta，Omega这三种第二性性别的认知低，没有想到你竟然比我还差！”，但此时此刻他们俩人的Alpha信息素仿佛像是Alpha与Omega的两个信息素正在缠绕在一起。

这导致信息量过大的Thor，完全错过了他眼前的黑发Alpha其实也因为他们俩的信息素相处融洽的情况而不禁露出一丝惊讶的表情。

不过Loki那惊讶只是一瞬间渐渐被玩昧不已的表情给代替，他微微露出恶作剧的笑容，然后故意将自己的Alpha信息素从腺体内释放更多出来。

顿时整个房间几乎都是Loki的信息素味道，但同样是Alpha的Thor却没有因为这味道而觉得呛鼻，甚至他觉得好闻之余，他觉得他下体竟然因为这味道很可耻的硬了！

这一点都很不make sense。

Thor的脑袋现在是几乎完全停滞当中，他脑袋只感到一片空白。

而蓝色的眼眸却没有因为主人的脑袋当机了而停下功夫，而是依旧死死盯住眼前因为恶作剧成功了对着他微微挑眉的弟弟。

Thor以为恶作剧已经成功了的Loki会就此停下，但实际上他没有，Loki似乎抱着其他想法，把他意想不到的想法给进行。

只见Loki先是微微一笑，突然正开心的眼睛一瞬间变得充满色情无比，连平时只会吐出尖酸刻薄艳红的薄唇也变得色气十足。

“Thor，你硬了。”

Loki满满性暗示地低下头看了一眼Thor腿间那已经苏醒依旧的家伙，还没等Thor反应过来发生什么事，却只见到Loki的视线再次从他那鼓鼓凸起胯下移开。

Loki微微抬起身子，嫩红的薄唇从正面绕到Thor的耳边，他先是轻轻吹了一口热气在Thor的耳廓，Thor自然地缩了缩身体，然后Loki沙哑的声线已经在Thor的耳边响起，“Thor，你想要我。”

Loki肯定的语气带着沙哑得怪性感的声音在回绕Thor的脑袋中，声音旋转在脑海里从慢到快，然后因为旋转得太快，脑袋中的小宇宙顿时发生大爆炸，砰了一声！

名为理智的东西终于下线了。

“Loki。”过了半刻时间一直都没有说话的Thor终于再次开口了，但还是被自己发出沙哑的声音吓着，不过很快他就回过神来有些咬牙切齿地说道：“你以为我就不敢上你吗？”

这是眼前的黑发Alpha伸出了他猩红的舌尖，舔了舔早已湿嫩的红唇，“不，Thor，其实是我敢上你才对。”

Loki想要操他，因为这是身为男性Alpha的尊严。

是个Alpha都是喜欢当1号，才不想当乖乖被躺着捅屁股后叫床得像个被肏的Omega一样的0号。

可Thor不会如Loki所愿，不仅仅因为他体内的Alpha基因正叫嚣着一定要将他眼前这个毒舌兼有个聪明的脑袋的邪神给操醒他，让他知道谁才是正真的1号之外。

而是Thor现在整个脑袋正告诉他一定要让这个一直保持着举止优雅得体的Loki被他狠狠操到敏感点时不禁叫出与那些发情的婊子一样的叫声。

他越想越性奋，壮硕可观的手臂猛然就将Loki推倒在床上，几乎快要把Loki整个人给压进柔软地床铺。

“Fuck！”Loki发出不知从哪里学来Midgard的脏话，Thor听后笑着一只手试图解开Loki身上的睡袍，“对，但是是我操你... 嘶！”

因为为了帮Loki解开睡袍而伏在Loki身上的Thor立刻被Loki的嘴巴给咬了一口肩膀，顿时流下一个有些血迹的牙印来提醒着咬他的人咬得不轻。

可肩膀上传来微微的刺痛并没有Thor令生气，反而让想要征服眼前与他同样是个强大的Alpha的欲望更加大大提升。

也许是因为Alpha的忍痛的能力好，也或许是他的征服欲在他体内正蠢蠢欲动着，告诉着他绝对不能让Loki得逞，一定要占有他，就算标记不了他，也让不到他怀孕也要在在他体内成结射得他整肚子都是他的子子孙孙！

欲望之火终于冲昏了Thor的脑袋，他在情欲的怂恿之下，终于释放出更多属于他的信息素来压制着空气中飘着浓厚属于Loki的信息素，Loki有些被Thor那种刺鼻的信息素给呛着，咳了好几声并没有得到Thor的安慰，因为企图从睡袍内抽出匕首的手被Thor用蛮力捉着，后扔掉得远远。

Loki的企图被识穿后露出惊吓的表情，在那墨绿色的睡袍瞬间被他扯烂后，Loki才反应过来开始念起咒语，却最后被一个吻给打断，让还没完成的咒语给吞下肚子内。

然后，Loki似乎生气了，Thor知道是因为他堵着了最后一次能让Loki当1号操他的机会，所以Loki现在只能与他来个接吻。

而Loki的回吻可以说得上是一点都不温柔，它可以说得上是简直粗暴极点。

这感觉很像是一只雄性狮子在对抗另外一只雄性狮子试图侵略他的地盘，而他就是那个侵略Loki的地盘那个头狮子，一直毫不罢休地在试探着眼前这头生气的狮子。

不过Thor知道其实Loki是要将他今晚很大可能就这样献出屁股给Thor的不爽给发泄下去。

果然毫不意外的，Loki让他们俩的口腔内充满着彼此的唾液以及混搭着血腥味。

唾液是他们互相接吻交换而来的，血腥味是刚刚Loki愤愤地咬了一口Thor的嘴唇来抗议的。

虽然是粗暴了些的接吻，但绝对是符合Alpha与Alpha之间的交媾。

尝到血腥味儿的味蕾让前所未有的性奋感填满整个Thor的脑袋，而被他压着的Loki相信也与他一样为这场只有Alpha的性事的期待而感到兴奋不已，因为他瞥到Loki的阴茎早勃起已经有70八仙。

粗暴，血液，汗水都集合在此，让这场属于Alpha的性爱派对的气氛攀得更高。

不过在他们正激烈的结吻当中，Thor的手可并没有为了对付Loki而就此闲空下来。

他的手滑过黑发Alpha的喉结，在Loki的锁骨上因摩挲许久而留下淡淡的艳红，他揉了揉Loki胸前的两颗乳粒，等它们都兴奋地站立了起来，他还掐了掐Loki那与Alpha不符合的细腰，才依依不舍地放开Loki那异常好吻的薄唇。

Thor越过已经没有反抗自己的Loki，爬到床头柜子内摸到一只润滑剂。

他跪在黑发Alpha那双白皙的长腿间，挤上大量的润滑剂自己的手上，用没有挤上润滑剂的手将Loki的双脚给曲起，意外没有得到Loki的大量反抗，而只是被不满的双脚踢了一脚后，被Thor一只手将双腿压在Loki的腹前。

Thor低头先是看到了Loki腿间那属于Alpha巨长粗壮处于几乎完全勃起的阴茎，然后Thor的视线便转移到没有被任何东西遮挡的后穴，它很明显干涩无比，完全就不像是动情的Omega一样，会一张一合的对着外头吐出一丝丝的体液。

他将一根涂上润滑剂的手指试探性地戳进了后穴，Loki反应性地要将曲起腿给伸直，可还是被Thor的一只手给压制着。

终于Thor好不容易才将手指挤进一个狭窄的甬道内，果然Alpha的后穴如他想的一样，它完全不如Omega如此湿润柔软，但肯定比Omega更为温热，或许比Omega更加紧实。

原因他们后穴天生就不是拿来给人操的，所以他们全身的肌肉会比较偏坚硬不柔软，这也令开拓Alpha的后穴这项任务给增添更多难度。

Thor一根手指在忽紧忽放松些的甬道内抽插了许久。

第二根这时终于要进入了————Thor立刻又添了更多的润滑剂在穴口外，让第二根手指慢慢进入成功依旧紧闭的甬道内。

终于在第三根手指的进入时，Loki有些受不住这不是一个Alpha应该承受的事，而发出一声微弱的痛苦的声音，很快这声音就消失在空气中。

Thor疑惑地把只是把手上的动作放慢一些，因为让Loki察觉自己在看着他那么Thor就不会知道身下的人发生什么事了。

他抬起头来查看Loki的情况，才发现Loki正紧闭着双眼，薄唇则被自己牙齿咬得有些比他们接吻的时候更为破损，Thor这才知觉自己顾着扩张Alpha的后穴完全忽略了Loki的不适。

一股心疼的心情涌上心头上，也让的进出Loki体内的三根手指变得更慢，趁Loki还没张开他眼睛时，Thor只有一瞬间的温柔，来各别轻轻吻上那双轻薄的眼皮里隐藏了一双美丽的绿色眼眸。

吻上第一个眼皮，身下的人全身的肌肉更加紧绷得让Thor完全停止抽动手指，但第二个吻落在第二个眼皮的时候，紧崩的肌肉却完全顿时松懈起来，连甬道也变得顺畅无阻。

黑发Alpha紧闭的后穴渐渐适应了三根手指的抽动了，因为他隐隐约约听到身下人的呼吸声正渐渐仓促起来，尤其是在他的手指无意中碾过黑发Alpha的前列腺，身下的人更是大力的呼吸几次，甬道更是大力地收缩着，紧夹了Thor那三根手指，让抽插速度再次缓慢了一些。

“唔...再快一点..."应该是尝过特别的人快感的Loki有点忘记了自己是一名Alpha，他终于在Thor放慢抽插速度的时候忍不住地用了染上情欲更为沙哑的声音正催促着Thor，结果不小心让奇怪的呻吟乱入在那里。

嘶，Thor有点后悔他刚刚一直没有脱掉一身战服，尤其是他的裤子，因为他感觉的裤子内的阴茎涨得完全顶着在裤子内有点幸苦。

他唯有先继续扩张着Loki的屁股，然后另外只手解开裤子。

粗壮客观的阴茎终于艰辛被解放而弹出，Thor为自己那根已经全勃起后与Loki全勃起的阴茎都有一样长度但比Loki的更加粗些的阴茎涂上润滑剂，然后他抽出了Loki体内的手指，将伞状样的龟头对准已经扩张已久的后穴，将它慢慢推入。

可Loki似乎不想要Thor这种温柔，所以Loki就那么对他说了这么一句话令Thor再次恢复了刚刚那种Alpha的粗鲁，瞬间大力操进了他刚刚肖想很久的屁股里。

“Thor！我可不是那些软弱的Omega...啊！”

伴随着Loki几乎尖叫的呻吟声以及顿时紧实温热的东西紧紧包裹着，让Thor差点就想要这样射进去。可他是一名Alpha，这样做真的太失Alpha在在床上有很好的持久力的美名了。

这一切真的这太美妙了，他以前肯定就没有想过会一天能把自己的阴茎塞入Loki的Alpha屁股里，因为他当时的他只会当Loki仅仅只是他亲弟弟，当他是与自己有着血脉相连的家人。

可得知Loki只是他父亲Ordin的养子后，他似乎发现自己竟然为此感到高兴。

他立刻指责自己这种不应该出现他那时候的情绪，然后努力告诉自己不应该为Loki不是他亲弟弟这事感到高兴。

后来他终于在一次回到Midgard时遇到他之前在Midgard交往过现任前女友，那名优秀的女性Beta，Jane Foster。

是她忍不住点醒了Thor，告诉其实他最在乎最爱的那个人就他那个没有任何血缘关系弟弟Loki。

她不知道自己除了点醒他之外也顺带将Thor那段伤心的记忆一并挖出。

可等他知道自己喜欢上Loki又能怎样，他已经不在这个世界上了。

但他也不能责怪这名女性Beta挖出他那好不容易隐藏起来的记忆，因为她经历太多事而得到之前她本人的同意，删掉那段不属于在Midgard内的记忆。

她不知道他那可爱的弟弟早已经死在黑暗精灵的手里，不知道他已经再也见不到那个喜欢拿着匕首捅他身体的Loki，再也见不到他的恶作剧成功后得逞的模样。

之后他回到Asgard，一眼就发现Loki正假扮成Ordin在Asgard内欢乐中，他走过去的时候心里是极为激动和高兴的，他多么想要直接就将他那弟弟狠狠地揉在他怀里，不让他在离开他身边。

可后来，他们俩兄弟再次相聚的时间并没有过多的平静可以允许他们坐着聊天。

父王的死，突然多出一个真的与他有血缘关系的姐姐，等等繁杂的事情陆续有来等他们处理，等他们出理完毕可以安静下来的时候，他还没来得及与Loki说他爱他，想要与Loki做他的伴侣他的王后，他却已经莫名其妙地与Loki结合了。

就是字面上的意思。

就如现在的Thor那样，他正双手掐着Loki的腰，把硬得发疼的肉棒埋入Loki体内，让他那两颗睾丸大力拍打在那挺丰润的屁股上，留下淡淡的红印在屁股上。

每次大力的撞击，除了发出羞耻“啪啪”声之外，当狠狠碾过Loki前列腺的位置时，Loki不自禁地让呻吟从嘴巴流出来，他的声音会变得比平时高一个音调，而他那勃起的肉棒则又流了一些精液来。

突然Thor抽出他的阴茎，然后他一只手捉住了Loki的右边的腿将它抗在肩上一手圈着，换个体位猛然又将阴茎捅进刚刚捅了很久也不想要他离开的那个诱人的幽穴，竟然意外撞到一样东西，只见Thor肉棒碰到那个东西，Loki仿佛被电流电到那样弓起身体，呼吸比刚刚碾过前列腺来的更重。

Thor瞬间更确认就刚刚他捅到的东西正是是每个性别都有的生殖腔的入口。

Thor便大力往这个方向捅去，令Loki完全放弃遮掩自己因为快感让他忍不禁发出的呻吟。

“Thor...不要戳那里...啊！”被捅了多次那个位子Loki再也受不了的求饶了，他知道Loki不想要自己最后因为被Thor操到高潮，可操着Loki的Thor却想要看Loki被操射的模样。

尤其是他抬头看到了黑发Alpha意情迷乱的无法对焦的眼睛，汗水从额间滑过因为情欲染上红圈的脸颊，口水来不及吞咽而从嘴角流出。

操！他真的将Loki操得只是知道被他操的Alpha了！

“Loki，你现在叫得Migard那些发情的妓子妓女一样，你明明很爽为何不要继续捅那边。”

Thor说完后，感觉到自己的阴茎再次变得前所未有更大的状态大力得撞上Loki那已经萎缩了的生殖腔，却突然自己感觉到一阵不明的快感吸着他的阴茎。

Loki的呻吟变得更加动听，他全身体更是颤抖地厉害，眼泪也终于被迫从眼睛内逼出来。

Thor还没来得及搞清楚他刚刚捅到什么位子，却已经被眼前与他沉醉在情欲中的Loki这副美丽的场景给抛到后脑。

最后Loki是在Thor的肉棒碾过前列腺，撞上生殖腔的刺激下被操射了，紧闭的内壁在达到高潮时原本被操得有些松软后又再次紧绷起来，被温热湿润的肉穴紧夹着他的肉棒Thor也忍不住得射进Loki的肉穴内。

不过并没有在Loki的体内成结所以他射了只有一会就将半勃起的肉棒拉出来，轻轻拍过刚刚也经历了前面射精的高潮的Loki问了一声他还好吗，结果得到的是Loki抬起头舔舐他的喉结。

Thor原本散了一些的情欲再次聚集在眼睛上，他又压着Loki做了两次，这两次他们在彼此身上留下不少吻痕。

做了很久，他们终于累得趴在床上，连要帮Loki清理体内的精液几乎都差点忘记，还好Thor是在自己几乎快要睡着的时候记住了。

Loki并不是那种可以受精的Omega或是也有机会受精成功的Beta，流在他的体内精液可不能让他大起肚子生气地拿着匕首捅他，那只会增加Asgard的治疗师的负担，也会让Loki病倒在床上。

不过迷迷糊糊的Loki在被Thor抱起他的时候，那个刻在骨子的Alpha自尊心又在作祟了，虽然他已经无任何力气抵抗地推着Thor的肩膀，嘴里含糊不清地说着不要Thor帮忙他清理，可最后Loki却在躺在浴缸里的时候被睡神的催眠之下睡着了。

Thor就扭开了水源，一根手指插进了变得温湿的后穴内，在整根手指进入后，里头的软肉因为没有再被填满而不满足地紧紧包裹着他的手指。

不意外地得到Thor小声地咒骂着，慢慢帮Loki将体内的精液给挖出来。

看着被水冲走那些被挖出的变得奶白色泡沫流出来的精液，那里已经可以让好几个发情的Omega为他怀上神嗣，可他都将它只是射入Loki那不可能会怀孕的身体，如果对其他而言这是非常浪费，但对Thor来说这是值得的。

不过他感觉他射入体内Loki应该更多的，怎么他挖出来的只有那么多？？？

可眼皮的重量越来越重得完全不在让Thor继续思考，他唯有赶紧把Loki清上最后一次后把人给擦干净，然后一起躺在床上睡觉。

等他第二天起来，他为还在躺着Loki盖上被子，在Loki还没睡醒时便走出了房间。

后来这个新王都忙于处理Asgard的事完全没有机会再与Loki搭上一句话，尤其是他们经历过疯狂一夜后的第二个星期。

他的直觉告诉他，Loki其实是在避开他。

可后来这是Thor问了很多人Loki的情况才知道，其实Loki生病了所有才一直呆在房间没有出门，并非避开他。

Thor有心想要找一天与Loki说话，可新王的工作实在太多了，让他每次走过Loki的房间也完全累得不想进去里头，倒头就睡在他的床上。

而Loki也没有怎样出现在Thor的视线范围内，再后来，正式见到Loki时，是他从口袋内掏出了魔方宇宙出来，Thor欲哭无泪地紧抱着死去的Loki的肉体无声痛哭。

再过了很久很久，等他发现了昏倒在Wakanda森林内的Loki正一手护着他那不明显突起的腹部，Thor终于这东西肯定与一夜露水后的那个星期后Loki为何会避开他有关系了。

 

END

 

 


End file.
